A Midnight Snack
by BeStillMyHeart23
Summary: "Kurt and Blaine were at the Hummel-Hudson home for a somewhat impromptu visit back to Ohio. Both men had agreed that they had gone way too long without Carole's cooking and Burt's special brand of gruff wisdom." A moment between Blaine and Burt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woah guys, long time no see. I can't begin to apologize for the loooong wait on 'Advice' and my complete and total absence from posting anything at all. A lot of stuff has been going on for me, but now everything has settled down and hopefully I will be writing much much more regularly. **

**Anyways. This one is just really obscenely fluffy, kind of an exercise to get me back into things. I wrote this at an ungodly hour of the morning so forgive me, it is definitely not my best. Apparently I have a thing for Kurt and Blaine being adorable and domestic. Sorry :P.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson couldn't sleep.<p>

Perhaps it was the slight unfamiliarity of the room, or the muggy July heat combined with the fact that Kurt just got so damn hot when he was asleep. Or it could have been the little black ring box nestled in last night's shirt pocket to make sure Kurt didn't find it.

Yeah, it was probably the latter.

Blaine sighed, getting out of bed as carefully as possible, laughing silently at the sad little noise Kurt made when he left the bed.

Kurt and Blaine were at the Hummel-Hudson home for a somewhat impromptu visit back to Ohio. Both men had agreed that they had gone way too long without Carole's cooking and Burt's special brand of gruff wisdom.

Tiptoeing down the staircase, Blaine was reminded so much of the summers in high school they had spent here, sprawled out on the lawn discussing the latest Vogue or sitting together on the couch watching 'The Sound of Music' for the umpteenth time, ignoring Finn's exasperated glares of having to hear Kurt and Blaine's rendition of 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' _again_.

He remembers the first time he saw Kurt working in his father's garage, grease smeared across one cheek and the heated kiss they had the absolute second he was sure Burt was no where to be seen.

But most of all, Blaine is reminded of how much he has become a part of this family. It was the way he could let himself into the house with the key he knew was under the mat, and the way he could watch football with Finn or talk to Carole about her new haircut. It was the way that when Blaine had introduced Kurt to his family – to a less than warm welcome from his father and an only vaguely apologetic look from his mother – he had come back to Kurt's house. It was the way the two of them cried while Burt just listened and Finn stood awkwardly in the kitchen, listening too.

When he and Kurt had a huge fight, Carole had actually called Blaine to see if he was alright, assuring him that Kurt was just as much of a wreck as he was. And it was on this staircase that they had both admitted how stupid they were being.

Blaine had finally reached the kitchen by the end of his reverie, hoping for some kind of food because apparently worrying this much about a damn ring made him really hungry.

Apparently Blaine had not been the only one in need of a past-midnight snack, because Burt had his head in the fridge, wearing an old t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.

Burt, spinning around to face Blaine, looked only vaguely surprised to see him standing there.

"Hey kid, couldn't sleep either?" He smiled, gesturing to the kitchen table and taking a seat himself.

"Yeah, I would say it was because of the heat, but honestly I- I've kind of been…thinking a lot I guess." Blaine replied, because honestly after all these years he couldn't help but be completely – and sometimes stupidly – honest with the man.

Burt raised his eyebrows at the remark, asking, "Anything wrong with you and Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, no. Everything is…amazing actually. We've finally finished decorating the apartment, thank god. I don't think I could have handled looking at one more paint swatch." Both men chuckled, understanding Kurt's perfectionism when it came to decorating.

"So, anything you want to tell me about, then?" asked Burt, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Well, yes", Blaine shook his head a little at his boyfriend's father. Had he always been this perceptive? Burt gave him a look, urging him to proceed. "I love Kurt", he started, "I don't know when I started to, but I do know that I love him now the same way I did when I was seventeen. Because no matter how much the two of us go through, the way I love your son is…the most simple thing in the world."

Blaine knew this confession of love was not only for Burt but for himself too. Because he never stopped wanting to shout from the freaking rooftops how much he adored the man sleeping upstairs.

"I want to marry him Mr. Hummel. I wanted to ask your permission, not because I think I need it – you and I both know Kurt can be as independent as they come – but because you and Carole and Finn have done so much for me; for both of us. It just – it felt like the right thing to do." Blaine finished, finally looking up to meet Burt's eyes.

Burt seemed to be thinking, and he didn't speak for so long, Blaine was actually afraid he would say no – though for what reason he couldn't fathom.

But finally he spoke, looking at Blaine in that way that was both unnerving and assuring.

"You have been a part of our family for years, Blaine. I would be more than honored to have it be official."

And with those simple words of consent, Burt and Blaine understood both the simplicity and the magnitude of their conversation. And, yes, Kurt would probably whine about Blaine asking his father's permission to marry him – because god, Blaine I'm not a _girl_, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions – though secretly Kurt would be glad that Blaine thought enough of his father to ask. But, wow, he was going to get _married_ to Kurt Hummel, the man who had become nothing less than Blaine's entire world.

Upstairs, Blaine climbs back into bed, kissing Kurt's temple and slipping a simple silver band onto his left finger.

And in the bedside drawer lies a second black box, just waiting to be opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, I think this is the least plot I have ever thought up. Though, I do have tons of stories in mind that will be much more plot-heavy and hopefully more enjoyable in general, I just needed to get this one out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help it. I've had a million story ideas but they've all been frustrating me, since every time I try to write them they don't turn out the way I need them to. So this is more of a creative exercise of getting words to actually work together on a page than anything. But someone asked for when Kurt found the ring and so I wrote it! It's really just a teeny little drabble. Whatever, hopefully it will make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt whispered harshly, blinking against the sunlight streaming through the curtains he apparently hadn't bothered to close last night.<p>

His heart still beating hard in his chest, he prodded Blaine's shoulder again, trying to wake him up before Kurt had a freaking heart attack.

Blaine finally cracked an eye open to Kurt's wide-eyed stare, and two thoughts rushed into his sleep-addled brain at once. The first was not completely decent, having something to do with Kurt's bare chest and the way the summer heat already had it gleaming with light sheen of sweat.

And the other thought was simply: _Oh._

Kurt lifted his left hand to reveal a glittering but simple silver band on his finger, while wearing an expression that clearly read '_Blaine, what the hell. Is this...?'. _

"Yeah", Blaine answered the unspoken question, his voice still rough from sleep, "it is. Uh, I should probably…" He hastily stumbled out of bed and kneeled beside Kurt, who was looking a little shell-shocked.

"Okay, I have to be honest – I didn't really think this through when I put the ring on your finger last night, so I'm sorry that I don't have anything planned to say." He said sheepishly.

"I don't think there is anything I can say that will sufficiently express how much I love you", Blaine ran his hands through his hair and licked his lips nervously before continuing, "so how about you just let me spend the rest of our lives together trying to show you." He reached for Kurt's hand and brushed his thumb across the ring on his finger. "Marry me?"

Kurt laughed once, breathy and disbelieving, before telling Blaine, "Check the drawer". He shot Kurt a confused look, but slid the drawer open anyway, stopping in his tracks when he found a black ring box nestled in the back of it.

"You beat me to it, but I guess it's as good an answer as any." Kurt said, sliding the ring on Blaine's finger and grinning.

Eventually, Kurt would have to run downstairs and tell his family, Blaine would have to call his parents, and both of them would have to let their old glee club friends know. But for now, both men were content to simply spend a day in bed with their husband-to-be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Real stuff coming soon guys, I can't write cavity-inducing fluff forever.**

**Okay, I can, but where's the fun in that? :)**


End file.
